The Fire in our Eyes
by MelissaLianne
Summary: Bella!Jasper. AU - What if Jasper was the one to fall for Bella, not Edward? No exactly a romance-- more a lust for her blood which drives Jasper to extremes which will be revealed in time. R&R is loved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea on Friday and one of my best friends Steph suggested that I write another fanfiction because this one is a bit cliché. And I am writing that other fanfiction suggested, because the idea was too brilliant to pass up. Meanwhile though, I'm not sure where this story will go… we shall see, depending upon feedback. Dedicated to Steph, aka Lady Clark-Weasley of books.

_* * *  
_

_My name is Jasper Hale._

_Thoughts. So many, many thoughts entangled with memories. It's hard to single some of the most significant ones out._

_I will tell you what happened from the beginning. _

_I will start on the day in Forks, when a new girl arrived…_

_What does this mean for us?_

_Time will unfold and tell..._

* * *

'Hey, Earth to Jasper!'

The words from Alice chirped-- like blackbirds on an early morning-- into my mind and I smiled at her, remaining silent. Alice and I often didn't need to talk. I read-- and feel-- her emotions, and she predicted how I would react. She had that dreamy look about her again... that was one of the things I liked about her. She never let anyone or anything faze her.

A booming laugh sounded and recognization told me that Emmett was finding great amusement at my so called spacing out. 'I thought that was Alice's thing,' he teased, twirling a baseball bat around in his big hands. Why he was bringing a baseball bat to school was quite beyond me…

My hands gripped the seat belt which was tightly strapped over my body—precautions were always needed in the morning, particularly when Edward was driving. Out of all of us, he drove the fastest. His need for speed was worrying. Emmett's smirk found my seat belt and his booming laugh sounded yet again. Actually, it was a double seat belt-- I used Alice's too. I guess I am kind of paranoid about Edward crashing or something and we'll amazingly end up in... Well, wherever the end of immortality leads us vampires.

'He's not spacing out,' Alice was defending me, 'Right, Jazzy…?'

'Right,' I echoed.

Rosalie emerged from the house that moment, deep in conversation with Edward. It was ... painful, to see her in such contact with the other-- her touches very delicate and almost un-noticeable, yet noticeable enough for the word flirt to spring to mind. I didn't like this much expressed intimacy. Emmett didn't either; his baseball bat snapped in two. Rosalie's head snapped up and a snarl rose from the back of her throat—and instantly calming thoughts washed over me and the others. They were my happy thoughts—happy thoughts from my childhood. Though the others couldn't see these memories, apart from Edward, it was one of my main sources when trying to relax the others.

'Are we going or not?' Rosalie flicked her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, and I nodded mutely to her question, but she didn't notice. Edward sprung gracefully into the driver's seat, Emmett and Rosalie following suit. Within a second, Edward was zooming away from our residence and towards Forks High School.

'Done that essay, Emmett?' Edward asked casually, a crooked smile on his face. This was a routine which often took place in the mornings-- no one in our family ever forgot to do their homework. Mainly because it'd been done so many times before, we just handed in previous assignments.

Emmett's face carefully fashioned mock horror. 'Oh, no, I haven't. I hope I don't get into trouble!'

I said nothing, and stared outside at the scenery flashing by my eyes. These morning traditions were nice, but... recently they had grinded on my nerves. None of them seemed to care that their immortality would ruin any chance of...

Well, not love. I know I will never love. With Alice, it is not love as it is with a partner, more affection of a dear sibling. The pretence is interesting to keep up...

Edward raises his head and glances at me, his marble features unreadable. Emmett is humming and playing with Rosalie's hair, and Alice is babbling away happily about something...

I grip my schoolbag.

'Calm Jazzy, you'll be fine, you won't hurt anyone...' Alice's re-assurements, though well meant, were irritating. It was alright for them, they didn't... bare the affliction I carried. They didn't understand how hard it was, so much harder than it was for them, to sit in a class next to a human and smell their scent- wild and beautiful and exotic, and not being able to.. Sample their blood...

My eyes flashed. I would have to hunt again soon, it well seemed.

'We're here, Jazzy, you can walk me to my locker!' Alice glided from the car -- it seemed we had already parked. Everyone left too, but Edward hesitated. I could tell from his emotion he was inquisitive, but I left before he could speak...

Just as I was walking as slow as I could without drawing suspicion, a banged up truck pulled in. A few kids turned to stare but most remained woefully ignorant...which I could not blame them for. So an unfamiliar car was there in the parking lot-- big deal.

My hands, without me noticing, had balled into fists. Something was wrong... and yet... so right...

A girl jumped, or rather fell out of the truck, her brown hair falling messily over her face. She was pale... particularly pale. Almost like us, but not quite.

She sees me looking -- I am one of the few who are standing there, staring.

I turn to look to Edward for support-- the burning desire is curdling up inside of me, growing more and more profound, practically screaming for release. But he has gone...

She drifts, the girl I don't recognize, towards the Main Office. My eyebrows rise. She is new... no one would miss her, no one would know who she was... yes... her blood would be so sweet on my lips and would satisfy me for a long, long time - perhaps a decade, if I were lucky...

I find myself drifting after her... she is nervous, curious and intrigued. Which was not unusual - it is what most people felt on their first day...

I pause by the door, and watch. She's talking to the receptionist and is now leafing through some notes and her schedule... my upgraded vision helps me see it clearly. Hmmm, she must be a smart kid if she's in the advanced classes like I. She glances up—clearly assuming that someone is there—but they're not anymore. I zoomed towards the building were Spanish would be taking place shortly, and leant against the wall, my breath catching.

What a timid girl she seemed to be—confused and inquisitive on her first day. Not exactly pretty for a human either, but she did have remarkable features, and—

What the hell was happening to me?

I let my bag fall to the floor deliberately—it was always good to keep up 'stupidity'—and bent down to retrieve my books and carefully pressed notes. Her blood… so sweet… a drug… to me… Carlisle wouldn't be… too… disappointed, I decided. He would probably clean up the mess left behind by me, and we'd go into hiding for a century or two. And then we'd return, as perfect and unchanging as ever…

Two centuries was a long time. Could I put my family in jeopardy, for my own selfish needs?

My wavering turned to anger. They had been the ones—Carlisle and Esme, of course—to suggest that I went to school to give me something to do. There has been several close calls, like the time when Mike or whatever his name was had thrown a ball at me during gym. Of course, it bounced off and he came dangerously close to me, full of apologies. Witnesses saw it as me punishing Mike, I suppose, when I slammed him against the wall with force… my strength and stamina activated…

But then Emmett and Edward had pulled me off and dragged me off…

That time had been the closet, I think. He had got so close…

Lunch was often the worse. In the canteen, you were compressed and so close to each other. Their body warmth was like fire to my skin even if they didn't brush past me… was it any wonder people labelled that I, Jasper Hale, often looked as if I was in pain?

Yes. I was in pain… This year had been one of the hardest so far. And she, the new girl, certainly was not going to make it any better. But I could sort her out, no problem about that…

'Jasper?'

Edward had been reading my thoughts from a mile away and I'd been so lost in my thoughts I had not noticed him tread through my mind…

'Yes?' My voice which was intended to be sharp and mean sounded out like wind chimes.

'Don't do anything stupid,' Edward warned.

A cloud of fury was setting in my mind and I shoved the remanding items into my bag with such force it nearly tore. I rose slowly to my feet, like an animal waiting to make an attack… but Edward stood his ground.

'I mean it,' he frowned, 'Don't.'

'I… I'm afraid I can't give you my word on that, Edward,' I replied.

'Will you promise to try?'

'Yes,' my lips said, but my mind said no. He saw it too and he snarled quietly before grabbing me by the elbow. 'Don't you care about our family, about what this could do to Carlisle?'

I nodded. Kids were beginning to spill out of classrooms and as per usual, ignored Edward and me.

'I know it's…' Edward was struggling for words. 'Difficult… for you and I'm not saying it's easy for us but… please, Jasper, don't screw things up.'

I didn't bother to answer and instead began to walk in synchronization with him towards our classroom.

'So, what is she like?' he urged.

'Not exactly beautiful,' I found myself replying, 'But she has the sweetest scent I've ever smelt—she is so tempting…'

'All humans are,' said Emmett dismissively, coming up behind us and placing a hand on our shoulders. If I were still a human, I would surely have bruising there tomorrow. 'So,' continued Emmett merrily, 'What's up with our old Jazz then? He looks pained.' He let out a booming laugh—some kid a few grades below us backed away, scared.

And I'm the one who puts our family in jeopardy? Who on earth has a laugh like that who is a human? I snarl, but neither acknowledges it.

'When does he not?' replied Edward crisply, easily knocking Emmett's hand of his shoulder.

Emmett was feeling confused. 'What's going on, Ed?' He glanced towards me and it slid into his brain, clicking into place. 'Ah,' he murmured, answering his own question, 'He's tempted. We'll hunt later on Jazz, okay?'

'Okay.' I knew better than to argue with Emmett, he was so pushy. But he was caring too; he had been one of the few people who had understood my pain and grief. I don't know how he did, but that certainly didn't make me any less appreciative.

We turned the corridor and there she was, sailing past, her head buried into her schedule. It would be so easy to trip her up, hurt her, pretend to take her to the nurses office and then—

'No!' breathed Edward. I tensed and as I did, I felt Emmett getting ready to restrain me, but there was no need.

She didn't notice any of us. It was as if we were like ghosts… she moved slowly down the corridor, lost looking, and then disappeared.

'Close call,' I murmured. Edward was snarling but Emmett found great amusement from my getting wound up and tempted.

'Just think what Alice will say when she finds out you're tempted by someone other than her!' Emmett teased.

That had not occurred to me…

Alice.

I could turn to her! She would hunt with me and take care and help me, I was sure of it… She had before, why not now?

I felt as if the world had been lifted from my shoulders, but then I realized it was Emmett stretching. A wide smile set on my face and I felt Edward treading in on my mind, trying to see what I was so happy about. Deliberately, I locked him out, and he gave me such a menacing stare that I almost backed down.

No. I can do this. I_ know_ I can…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_**:**____**Aw, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I wasn't expecting quite the feedback. Slow update (which I apologise for) is due to studying for school and getting serious with my photography. But I try my hardest not to abandon my stories, hence why several updates for several other stories are all going to be posted simultaneously. **__****__** Keep reviewing, you guys are awesome. I wish I could give you all a big hug, lol.**_

Her name was Bella Swan, and she shared my Algebra class…

Her name was Bella Swan, and she was sitting right next to me…

Her name was Bella Swan, and I was going to kill her.

Carlisle had advised us at the beginning of our repeated education not to be word-perfect in everything to keep suspicion low. After all, Carlisle had said, no one is perfect. And yet somehow, our deliberate mistakes over things in class did not probe anger from our teachers, but rather encouraged them to shorten the homework load. Perhaps it was because we all in each major assignment and assessment, we individually got A's at no cost. There was an investigation to see if we were cheating somehow, until a professor from a university majoring in science confirmed that we had genuine intelligence.

I was tired of being correct though. And so for a change, in the last test we had I tried deliberately hard to fail. The education authority today was a balding substitute teacher with ears like an elf. He handed back our previous in class assessments after we had took our places and when he gave me mine, he tutted. My eyes quickly found the red ink at the top. _I got a C._

'Awesome,' I breathed. My first C! I was thrilled.

The new girl blinked her large eyes, evidently curious to my enthusiasm over my bad grade. My other classmates too were curious… their moods told me that they were confused. I put this confusion down to me speaking up in class involuntarily, and me failing a seemingly easy test. It was so bittersweet and maddening that I wanted to laugh, and yet I could not. My laugh was something which would certainly draw attention to me—and I'm a kind of rabbit-in-the-headlights type of person, I suppose. Not good with confrontation, not good with speaking to other people . . . Edward and Carlisle, forever debating their shared philosophies, put it down to the fact that I was the only one who had the worst trouble keeping control over myself, which made me anti-social. Which, I could accept, I suppose. . .

'You got a C, and you're thrilled?' she questioned.

I glanced at her and saw, to my surprise, that she was not frowning as I had predicted but rather smiling. A warm smile which made my insides clench. I managed to return the smile and replied in a soft voice, so only she could hear. 'I guess I am.'

She sniffed. 'Well, I only get C's on average so if I got an A, I'd be happy.' She looked at me from under her tired eyelids. 'What's your name?' I could tell by the hold on her sentences that she wasn't usually the first to begin conversations. I saw this from the way she held herself together, bit down on her lip if she thought she had said too much, the way she delicately raised her eyebrows and carefully debated on how to answer was. . . so like me. So why was she making an effort in talking to me? Did she suspect something?

'Jasper,' I confirmed—briefly. 'And you must be the new girl—' I glanced at the top of her notebook, 'Isabella Swan?'

'Bella Swan,' she corrected. 'I don't like being called Isabella.'

I tilted my head to the side and examined her subtly. Interesting. 'You like Forks, then?'

'What's not to like.' It was a statement, not a question. I felt her nerves running around her blood—

'Are you okay… Jasper?' Bella hesitated. 'You look pained.'

'Never trust the Canteen's food,' I managed—painfully.

She smiled a slow, lopsided smile. 'I'll bare that in mind. What class do you have next?'

'Uh, study hall.'

She winced. 'I have Gym.'

It was my turn to smile. 'Have fun with that, Isabella.'

'Bella,' she corrected me again. 'Please don't call me Isabella.'

'No promises,' I replied in an even tone, pretending to scan over my notes in what I thought to be an impressive manner.

'Today, class,' began the substitute, making his presence accounted for, 'we will be watching a video on how easy it is to make mistakes in Math, and how common error can be won over. Mr… Hale.' He pronounced my surname as _Hal-eee_, which exasperated me.

I balled my hands into fists—her scent was beginning to drown me. 'What is it, Sir?'

My feigned friendliness earned me a calculating look from our substitute. 'You may want to pay attention to this—your last grade surely won't impress your folks, after all.' He slouched towards the old television set which was on a mountain of books and fiddled around with the buttons in an attempt to get a better picture.

Bella fidgeted in her chair—a harmless, human movement to anyone else, but to me it was like death. Deliberately, I leaned closer to her and inhaled her scent. She widened her eyes and thankfully, because the lights were now switched off, nobody noticed. They were too busy watching the fuzzy beginning credits to the video. 'You smell nice,' I breathed.

'Soap,' she replied, which made me wince. A low snarl erupted from the back of my throat but I quickly disguised it as a cough. I moved away and she looked confused. 'Did you just growl at me, Jasper?'

'A growly cough,' I play along to her suspicion perfectly, 'I have a bad one.'

Thank Volturi she didn't know about Carlisle yet… I wasn't in the mood for more questioning.

'Uh huh…' She raised her doe like eyes towards the video and lapsed into concentration. I sat stiffly in my chair, not paying attention. Maths was like Lego—it all slid into place for me. I couldn't fathom out how humans were, in the majority, so bad at it. But then Carlisle reminded me that when I was a human, my math hadn't been too brilliant either…

Suddenly, her scent began to whisper my name, tauntingly, the aroma filling my body and gliding around like an infection. The taunts grew louder in my head and voices of previous victims crept through, pushing me to lean forward and bite her—that sweet bite like toxic ecstasy to me—

'You look very pale in the dark, Jasper.'

Mr Substitute was stroking his beard in what I presumed to be a thoughtful manner.

'I am a little unwell,' I lie. My fists feel as if they can smash through any solid matter and I hide them quickly in my scarf. Fortunately, Mr Substitute does not notice this.

I glance at my classmates, wondering warily if they were going to point out that I always look unwell, no matter what the lighting set up is. And yet amazingly, nobody did. This could be because they were either watching two of the popular kids have an arm wrestle, or it could be because the teacher was speaking in low monotones, as if I were not from the human race (well—I was previously) and were incapable of intelligence. Or feeling healthy, apparently.

Mr Substitute was stroking his beard in what I presumed to be a thoughtful manner. Bella was listening in to the conversation with a light smirk on her face. I felt like punching her—and then taking a bite and sampling her sweet blood—or would I bite her and then punch her? No, that wouldn't make any sense...

'Jasper, go to the nurses office.'

At this, my classmates looked over to where I was and looked curious. I gathered my belongings and headed to the door. 'Wait a minute, Mr Hal-eee; I need to give you a note as to why you are being sent out of class.'

'You don't need to—' My tone was growing irritated now, 'it's fine.'

'Fails assignment, does not pay attention in class, argues with the substitute in an unacceptable manner…' Mr Substitute glared at me. I felt like killing him too, though his own blood wouldn't be as satisfying as Bella's. I imagined his blood to have a sour taste to it and I smirked. Which he noticed, of course.

'Insolent…' He finished writing the note in a flourish and handed it over to me. 'Be sure to hand this in, Mr Hal-eee.'

'Yes,' I said politely—before backing up and heading towards the door. Bella pretended not to look at me but I didn't care. Once outside the classroom I let out a sigh of relief— another minute with that girl and I would have succumbed to the old ways. But I HATED her! This was all of HER doing—as if I didn't suffer enough—and then she comes waltzing in and practically tells me to bite her…

I glanced down at the note the teacher had gave me. Perhaps I would be allowed to go home—I could speak to Esme and Carlisle about it all, surely… when had they ever turned down a helpless face?


End file.
